


Тот, кого я оставил

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Это произошло так быстро — вот только что была в руках камера, и город расстилался внизу, и там, в “Хомре”, меня ждали домой.А я подвел их. Я не вернулся.Боль и ужас от того, что из тебя стремительно вытекает жизнь, почти заглушило чувство вины перед теми, кто нуждался во мне. Перед тем, кого я оставил.





	Тот, кого я оставил

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Хокарэми

Это произошло так быстро — вот только что была в руках камера, и город расстилался внизу, и там, в “Хомре”, меня ждали домой.   
А я подвел их. Я не вернулся.  
Боль и ужас от того, что из тебя стремительно вытекает жизнь, почти заглушило чувство вины перед теми, кто нуждался во мне. Перед тем, кого я оставил.   
И я не смог уйти. Какая-то сила тащила меня неизвестно куда, пыталась отнять воспоминания о тех, кто мне дорог, а я упирался, цеплялся за крышу, на которой меня убили, за город, за “Хомру”, за весь этот мир. В конце концов, меня оставили в покое. 

Все это вранье — что призраков кто-то видит или слышит. Меня никто не замечал. Я бессильно смотрел на отчаяние и боль своих друзей и не мог ни утешить, ни поддержать их хоть как-нибудь. Я существовал, словно отгороженный от них толстым мутным стеклом, их образы были нечеткими и размытыми, и звуки голосов почти поглощала эта невидимая преграда. По мою же сторону не было ничего — ни звуков, ни ощущений, ни запахов. Вакуум.   
И хуже всего было то, что я скоро узнал правду о моем убийце. Он был пешкой в чужих руках, и целью игрока была вовсе не моя ничтожная персона.   
А тот, кого я оставил, слишком устал бороться со своими демонами. Демоны побеждали, и здесь я тоже больше ничего не мог сделать, хотя, видят боги, меньше всего я хотел, чтобы он последовал за мной так скоро. Но мой Король сделал выбор. Он хотел отомстить — и защитить любимых людей от самого себя. 

Смотреть на смерть того, кого любишь, — чудовищно. Я до последнего надеялся пробиться к нему, отговорить от этой затеи, позволить Скипетру вершить официальное правосудие. Но тот, кого я оставил, улыбался, когда просил Синего короля об услуге, за которую не сможет расплатиться. Улыбался во время последнего поединка Королей, так похожего на танец. Улыбался, когда к нему наконец привели ничего не соображающего безумца, поглотившего сотни чужих жизней. Улыбался, раскинув руки, когда меч Мунакаты прервал его жизнь…

— Я знал, что ты здесь, — мой Король наконец-то мог видеть меня, но что толку? Мы оба были теперь бесплотными призраками, неспособными коснуться друг друга. Когда он понял это, радость от встречи слегка поугасла.  
— Тебе не стоило приходить так рано. В этом посмертии нет ничего хорошего.   
— Найдем другое, — хмыкнул он. — Пошли отсюда.   
Суо Микото всегда делал то, что хотел, а окружающий мир как-то подстраивался под его желания. Я почти не удивился, когда перед нами оказалась обычная с виду дверь в “другое”. 

Я удивился, когда по ту сторону двери на меня хлынуло разом всё то, что должен испытывать обычный живой человек: шум дождя и капли воды на коже, резкие запахи города — мокрой пыли, бензиновых паров и подплавленного солнцем асфальта.   
Это было так неожиданно и сильно, что даже больно, и я бы не удержался на ногах, если бы меня не подхватил и не прижал к себе тот, кого я больше никогда не оставлю. В жизни, в смерти, в посмертии, неважно где. 

Я больше не буду так беспечен.


End file.
